Talk:Yui Komori/Image Gallery/@comment-26355683-20150501015639
Stop hating on Yui! Fine by me those who hate her to the bottom of their hearts. Let me get this straight: Yui may look like girly, weak and a damsel in distress ''on the outside, but she is actually a kind-hearted, caring, brave and clever girl. Anyone heard of a saying; 'Never judge a book by it's cover? The saying also goes for outward appearances. I find it hard to imagine her lifestyle among a bunch of beautiful, yet S&M vampires, but even though they bully, mistreat and torment her, she puts up with it everyday no matter how extreme the abuse is. At the end of the day, she may cry herself to sleep, but she will always start tomorrow with a positive and optimistic attitude as though nothing bad happened yesterday. However, despite being abused by the vampires, she will always respond to them with kindness, and will always come rushing to their side and chooses to never leave them alone when they are suffering, even if they find it annoying. Some haters have said that she is '''submissive, and it seems that way... BUT... she has no choice! If she continuously resisted those vampires from the very beginning, she could've gotten herself killed on day one. Even if she had a chance to escape, she couldn't, because they would be always able to find her. She was bitten and sucked everyday, but instead of allowing herself to break down into a helpless heap, she gets stronger by enduring the pain they inflict on her in her small chest like that of a baby bird. So... regarding Yui's personality... The vampires assume that she is a weak girl due to the fact that she is terrified of them (cause who knows when they will actually ''kill her), but that "weak" appearance is a facade. Even when Yui has the chance to honestly voice out her opinions; she chooses not to, because a) it will anger the vampire and b) the consequence would be bad, so she keeps her opinions and sarcasms in her mind. Continuing on with the assumption that Yui is 'weak', she will only show her true personality as a strong and clever girl by acting at the right time. She voices out her opinions by snapping and fighting for what's right as well as unleashing all the anger and irritation she has been suppressing up until that moment; proving to the vampires that ''humans are NOT below vampires'''' and what they think or do is wrong. When that happens, they seem powerless against her and lost with words to defend their own beliefs. However, even though she does prove them wrong and they still won't believe her, she doesn't give up and manages to make her point or feelings clear; even if it means by putting her life on the line. Also, Yui is not ugly. She is a natural beauty! It is true that beauty is associated with looks most of the time, but beauty also lies in the personality of a person. Well... we are talking about appearances now, so... She already doesn't need make-up to improve her looks, she is beautiful and cute the way she is. Even though her expressions can be sometimes filled with fear, pain and anxiety, there is always a sense of serenity and smoothness, no matter the expressions, she is still beautiful. Her smiles are always so gentle and always seems to put one at ease. I used to dislike the fact that her bangs are parted in the center, but now I like it after seeing how it was drawn in the game; beautiful and wavy. I also like her surprised expression in the game since it looks so cute seeing her eyes widen, as well as her blushing face. To conclude this; those who hate Yui to the bottom of their hearts, I don't care if you argue with this, but Yui shouldn't be hated as she is considered to be the best heroine of the Diabolik Lovers series. No one, not even another heroine can replace her!